Midnight in the Library
by Admin Badger
Summary: Harry Potter has a funny feeling that something is going to happen in the library tonight so he goes to investigate. Features Drarry.


The school lay dark and still as the moon shone gently through the windows casting eerie shadows across the floor. It was past curfew and everyone was in bed asleep, everyone except Harry Potter. As he ran down the corridor his footsteps echoed, slicing through the silence. His hands trembled as his outstretched arm held his wand, bringing light to the path in front of him. He knew he shouldn't be out this late, especially without the safety of his invisibility cloak but he'd had a strange feeling. He was drawn to the library as though he knew something was going to happen tonight. He hadn't told Hermione or Ron. He thought they'd tell him he was being silly. Even he thought he was being silly but he couldn't ignore the feeling.

He slowed down as he approached the library. He could hear voices from inside. He whispered to his wand and watched the light disappear from the tip. He wished so much that he had remembered his cloak but he'd been stupid and had left it with Hermione the day before. He held his breath and slowly crept into the library, sticking to the walls and shadows as though his life depended on it. Step by step he drew closer to the voices but still he could not see who was there. Harry took one more step forward and managed to see three figures sat around a table, but as he stepped the floorboards creaked under his weight, alerting the voices to his presence.

"Go," said one voice, "go, I'll deal with this". As he spoke two of the figures rose and scurried quickly from the room like rats scuttering from an unknown noise. "I should have known you'd come, Potter," said the voice. It was a child's voice and yet it sent shivers down Harry's spine. The boy turned to Harry and a beam of moonlight shone through the window, lighting up the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you and your idiots up to, Malfoy?" Harry asked stepping forward to join Draco in the moonlight, "not planning to hex another first year again, are you?" Harry spoke quietly, not wishing to inform the teachers of their whereabouts, "you know you really ought to grow up. Or are you still trying to impress daddy?"

A flash of anger lit up Draco's eyes, Harry had obviously hit a raw nerve. "At least I still have a father to impress," he said. Harry took a step back in shock, had Draco really sunk so low as to mention Harry's dead father? For a second a hint of regret flickered in Draco's eyes and he glanced at the floor.

"You're a selfish, arrogant boy, Malfoy. You need to watch your mouth otherwise someone is going to make you sorry for the things you say," Harry shouted, no longer caring who might have heard their conversation. He raised his wand to Draco's face but before he could make another move Draco flicked his own wand and shouting "expelliarmus" sent Harry's wand flying across the library. Harry stood staring at Draco, mouth open in shock, as he wondered what Draco would do next.

Draco stepped forward, pressing his wand into Harry's throat. "Go on then," Harry said, staring into Draco's eyes, calling his bluff. "Go on, you know the spell. Say it".

Draco stared back at Harry, faltered slightly then pressed his wand harder to Harry's throat. Harry was trapped, his back against a bookshelf, Draco could do whatever he wanted and Harry wouldn't be able to stop him. "You think you're so good, don't you, Potter, flouncing around with Hermione and Ron. You need to be taught a lesson," Draco spoke loudly, his face close to Harry's, yet there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "You need to be taught a lesson," Draco repeated quietly. Harry closed his eyes and held his breath, bracing himself for what-ever spell Draco was going to cast on him. But what happened next caught Harry completely by surprise.

Draco pressed his cool lips forcefully against Harry's. His free hand moved to Harry's flushed cheek and his wand hand dropped to his side. Harry was paralyzed with shock. Was this really happening? Was Draco Malfoy really kissing him?

Draco's lips lingered on Harry's a moment longer before he suddenly pulled away. Raising his wand once more, his face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment and his voice shaking, he spoke quickly. "You'll tell no one of this. If you tell anyone I'll… I'll kill you," and with that he turned away and began storming out of the library.

Harry stood motionless. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what had just happened. He stared after Draco, who paused at the door and then slunk round the corner to rejoin his friends in the common room.

Harry released his breath and brought his shaking hands to his face. "No one will know," he told himself as he sank to the floor, "nothing happened".


End file.
